Wandless Magic
by ThePaleDarkness
Summary: When Thom Riddle kills a Hogwarts student Dumbledore himself contacts spirit world and asks for help. However Dumbledore is the only one who knows of this in Hogwarts.


Yusuke was just laying down at a tree when an owl flew to him with a note and dropped it into his lap. He picked it up "the hell?" And opened it

Mr. Y. Urameshi

The North End

The Alley With The Unconscious Street Gang

Tokyo, Japan

"What?" He rips open the mail and reads "birds delivering letters now?"

Dear Mr. Urameshi

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the newly dev -eloped international program at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Hogsmeade, England. Please find enclosed a list of all neccesary books and equipment.

Term begins on Sept. 1. We await your owl no later than July 15th.

Yours sincerely, Minova Mcgonagall, deputy headmistress.

"I'm gonna have to see Koenma about this" he said before leaving off to grab his suitcase as he was re-hired as spirit detective

Nina was far from her brother, a few miles away in fact. It had been days after having joined him as a distant gang due to her being another descendant of Raizen from Russia she decided to find Yusuke once her demon blood awoke and she learned Japanese so they could actually speak. Afterwards she created her own home in a swamp not too far away. She had been using her abilities to help her melt and cast metal and such to create little things she can sell to people as a business in order to gain currency.

Soon an owl came through the windowa carrying a note

Mrs. N. K(Kurah). Kuznetsov(Translates To Blacksmith In Greek)

The Basement Of Kuznetsov Mansion

The Strange New Swamp

Tokyo

"The hell is this?" She asked no one in particular as she slowly opened it

Dear Mrs. Kuznetsov

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the newly dev -eloped international program at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Hogsmeade, England. Please find enclosed a list of all neccesary books and equipment.

Term begins on Sept. 1. We await your owl no later than July 15th.

Yours sincerely, Minova Mcgonagall, deputy headmistress.

"Genkai may know something about this" she got up and left off to find her

A girl, wearing a blue high school uniform, cheerfully climbed the stairs to the 2nd story side entrance to her home

"I'm home!" She yelled to her parents downstairs and then went up to her room to change into new clothes but an owl came in through her window and dropped a note on her bed as she screamed and it flew back out the window

She grabbed the note and read it "i'm gonna have to ask Genkai about this"

-  
And so everyone else got their notes as well and each headed to Genkai

"Now the fun part, trying to find the old hag" said Yusuke before being slapped by Keiko

"Must you always call her that!?" Yelled/asked a pissed Keiko

"Yes!" He barked back immediately, before walking past her angrily to the living quarters of Genkai's land

"Hello? Genkai?" Keiko called out

A screen rolled opened up and Yukina walked out onto the porch and looked down "hello Keiko, Yusuke" She greeted

Shortly after the 5 teens were sitting on the floor pillows inside talking about the situation as 5 matching letters layed on the table they were clus -tered around as tea cups cooled next to the letters

"What's up with the owls?" Yusuke asked in a demanding manor "why would any -one try to send a letter by owl? Seems pretty stupid to me"

"Well some people used to send letters by pigeon centuries ago but yeah why owls? They're gonna be unreliable!" Shouted/asked Nina "although it worked"

"Well mail delivery isn't what's bothering me..." said Keiko

Kuwabara nodded in agreement "yeah... how the hell did they know the right adresses?" He asked

"No... why would this "Minabaa" send us these letters?" Asked Nina

"First off Western names are reversed like Russian names" Keiko informed her "second off we don't know who this Mcgonagall is. If that's even their real name... and they could be a trap" said Keiko

Yukina picked up her letter "but what do we do if their genuine?" She asked

The screen rolled open and Genkai walked through, she looked across the 5 students who turned to look back and her gaze landed on the parchment in Yukina's hand.

"You've received your letters" she said "i was told they'd arrive in July"  
she said as the 5 relaxed a bit "no matter, Botan will be here at 6"

At five until six, the alarm wards surrounding Genkai's land flickered in warning. Thus by the time Kurama reached the top of the stairs he noticed Genkai and bowed honorably "good evening Genkai"

"Your manners never cease to amaze me fox" said taking another drag of her cigarette.

Kurama stood fully as Genkai blew out the smoke "the others are within the temple, best we go inside as well" and they soon walked up to the temple

They were greeted by Kuwabara and Urameshi as Hiei caught up with them.

Hiei approached Yukina as the others spoke. The siblings exchanged gree-  
tings. Hiei kinder to her than anyone

Some time later they were traveling to spirit world in Botan's bubble.

Soon they broke through green clouds and soon a pale yellow wasteland with a river of nasty white fluid met their eyes.

Botan grinned and swept down to it fast careening from side to side like mad and Keiko screamed and wrapped her arms around Kurama as Yukina held onto Hiei's arm with her eyes shut, scared by Botan's insanity.

"Dammit Botan can you fucking fly straight!?" Asked Yusuke.

"Can't a girl have fun?" Asked Botan but she soon steadied as she went slowly to the river and stopped a few meters above the river

Soon the bubble lightened to the ground beside it and soon popped as everyone got out, Botan sent her oar to other space and pushed open the massive doors in front of them and they walked to Koenma's office.

They found the demigod waiting for them in his energy conserving toddler form. Before Yusuke could do anything he'd taken a remote from his desk and turned on his TV and it soon showed an image of a teenage human, westerner,  
in black robes.

"This is Thom Riddle, a British wizard of about the age of 18. Now...  
he murdered another human wizard named Cedric Diggory" the screen showed another human boy that happens to be dead "so normally we wouldn't care but a few facts changes our look on this situation. One Cedric's soul cannot be sent back to his body because of the spell Thom used. Two he isn't the true target and three Thom was scheduled to die fourteen years ago"

"Get to the point" Yusuke interrupted "what's this got to with invitations to some wizard school and owls delivering letters?"

"You've been accepted to cedric's school" said Koenma

"We've what!?" Yelled everyone in unision

"We've been asked to help. We can't do this officially but as of now...  
Genkai is a teacher there and you are all her students" Koenma explained "you'll have to protect one group of students and get rid of or change the minds of the ones who would be glad if Thom came back, which he is, the boy you need to protect the most is Harry Potter, we do not have a picture of him however..."

There were some whispered complaints from the 3 punks but nothing too much

The 8 teens were talking about what's going to happen in their lives.

Genkai said to get rest and so they did

At the bottom fo the hill they split up, Nina going with Hiei and Kurama.

Kurama headed inside his house as Nina and Hiei waited outside in a tree.

As Kurama entered and shut the door "I'm home!" He shouted to his mother.

"Welcome back!" She shouted back from her bedroom and came down to see him.

"Well- mom I don't know how to tell you this... but I'm a... here read it for yourself mother" he handed a parchment to her

She quickly read the note "England? Shuichi you can't go that's Voldemort's base of operations and well he would k-kill you..." she said to her son

"Well mom he's dead... Voldemort died when his spell backfired while he was trying to kill a mother's newborn, she casted a spell on her child that would reverse other spells back to the caster..." he said to her

"He's dead? OH THANK THE GODS!" she hugged Kurama crying happily "that proves a mother's love can protect her child..."

"Well... yes while that is true still i must say goodbye tomorrow, me and my friends are ready to leave... i believe there is a kit for creating wands?"

"Oh yes we have one it is in the attic... wait how did you know? I kept it a secret from you just incase you were a muggle like me and would be scared"

"Well Genkai herself informed me... She's my teacher now..."

"Wait Genkai herself? How did you get through the tournament..."

"Well funny thing my friend won the tournament and once she was done with him he told her to try teaching me and well she now has many students and he's studying martial arts under her more now, she has 8 students, quite a hanfull"

"I bet... so she's accepted a position there?" She asked and he nodded

"Well at least that means you get to learn even more and make more friends"

"Yes it does" he said happily

"Now onto the kit" she said before leading him up to the attic and giving him a small case "it's in there. It's good for two people.."

"Good I'll share it with one of my friends" he stated before bringing it outside to ask his friends who wants to use it to

"So i have a kit for making wands, and one of you can make one alongside me"

Hiei just laid back so Nina stepped up to Kurama and said "I'll do it"

"Good let's get started" he said as he opened up the kit and grabbed the instructions

"It requires a wood of any kind and a magical substance as a core, i'll use rosewood" he stated.

"I'd like to use a hybrid... both for function and for looks. I have the seeds for both. I knew they'd come in handy... could you make that tree for me Kurama"

"Sure, just give me the seeds and I'll grow it, then you can grad a stick and we'll use that" he stated and she handed him the seeds. Purple heartwood and ironwood, matches her, strength and beauty

His energy surrounded the two and soon a tree grew from both and soon towered over them and she jumped and snapped off a stick of her own and he then reversed the tree's rapid growth back to two different seeds quickly so nobody could notice

Soon the two were chanting upon their sticks while apllying oil

"Ego evoco mater immortalis illa qui sumit terrae et maria, escae et refugium"  
they annoited the tips of their sticks with oil and rubbed it in carefully

"Astrum nox et textum res reposcite suus potestas, renasce paritir luna"  
the oil shimmered and power washed through their branches turning the dead sticks fresh instantly.

Perfect

"Madeo visium, perfora directus et rectus, permane cunctus et solidus undique hic instrumentum" it was a painstaking task to carefully bore a needle sized hole through the center of a branch, especially for Nina considering how hard ironwood is it's had to make a hole without breaking the tool against such hard wood but the spell they used at least kept it centered but they soon relaxed and took a quick break, mustn't rush.

Some time later they were finished with the oil work and laid their sticks on cloth.

He used potion of past life to become Yoko and pluck a hair while Nina just awakened the part of raizen within her, careful not to cause too much destruction to the world around her and plucked one of her incredibly long hairs ignoring the quick but short pain it gave her.

"Ego evoco pater cum(lol) ramus, ille qui moriot et nascit ab integro qoutanis"  
they threaded their hair through their respective wands "integro visium scipii"  
they chanted in unision and their wands pulsed strongly "integro visium vigrae!"  
another pulse, this one accompanied by a flash "integro!" The wand showered golden sparks over the usually dark area

Later they took one last swipe with the oiling rag and admired their hard work

The last rituals had wiped their signatures from the very powerful magic(especially Nina's) they put in their respective wands.

The sun reached it's Zenith soon and the wands surged with immense power. They snatched up the rod as they flipped the handle "RARUS!" they cried out pressing their wands against their respective handles where the wands slided in and fused with the handles, the sense of power snapped off, they raised their senses and relaxed finding the power to be properly contained, it looks so simple but the power within was astonishing, for something so small it held so much power within it ready to be used and they soon brought down the barriers and thanked Hiei for helping them create a shield.

Harry shut up from bed having just had a nightmare about Voldemort murdering a unicorn. He realized he was in Ron's arms

"I need a bath" Harry muttered as Ron realized he had finally awoken Harry.

"Harry, your as white as Binns-"

Harry interrupted "I'm fine... He sat up"

Genkai had tought her students how to use wands.

She was now giving her students earrings. Nina, Hiei and Kurama just snapped them on wordlessly but well...

"The hell are these?" Asked Kazuma

"Charms, none of you not even Keiko or Nina are fluent in English"

"Hiei you're putting it in the wrong ear" said Kurama

"How?" He asked gruffly

"The Westerners will think you're gay." Hiei grunted and put it in the other ear

Soon some more problems wer fixed.

Harry shut off the water and got out, dried himself off and left the room.

Harry was nearly knocked over by the twins "morning harry!" They greeted

"What did you drink last night Harry?" George asked

The two then had an argument whether or not he's drunk and then concluded he's sick and quickly took him down to Molly where she argued with Harry about whether or not he's sick, Harry then shouted saying it's just Voldemort.

Then they contacted Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey and he was sent to bed.

Harry had received a prefect's badge and stored it away

"Do we have everyboy?" Asked Genkai after blowing out some smoke

"1 2 3... 8. YEP!" Yusuke whispered and then yelled confirmation

Botan then manifested her oar as everyone gathered around the Trunks.

The group then vanished.

The group then reappeared elsewhere, Genkai blew out a cloud of smoke and looked up at Botan "where are we?" She asked her

"Charing Cross Station, London" Botan answered hopping from her oar and sending it to other space

Genkai then shrinked all of the trunks to wallet size for convenience.

"So master where are we going?" Asked Keiko

Genkai pointed to a rundown pub "the leaky cauldron"

They soon entered it, Genkai led them through.

They then went up to a brick wall in a tiny courtyard and genkai opened up a hidden passage in the wall

Soon they were in Diagon Alley and Genkai had to pull Botan away from the brooms

They then headed to a bank to get Galleons, Knuts and Sickles.

Soon they were in the wand shop

Soon an old man came out from the shop to see 8 teens and an old woman

"Ah! Genkai! I was waiting for you" his eyes then swept across the group and landed on Nina and Kurama "oh there seems to be a problem..."

"Problem?" Genkai asked sharply

"Yes, a problem, i can't have a wand for three of them. These three specifically.  
They have magic that my wands cannot accept"

"Well will this do?" Kurama pulled out a wand from his sleeve and handed it to Ollivander calmly

Ollivander examines it "7 inches, standard style, rosewood, your own hair?" Kurama nodded "good, who made it?"

"I made it myself, my father left a kit for me in the attic incase i needed it"

"And the kit had the capacity to make two, i decided to make my own as well"  
Nina handed Ollivander her wand

"Ah 12 inches, offensive style" he said seeing the sharp thorns for added self defense "hyrbid, of which?"

"Purple iron heartwood, the purple heartwood is for looks and the ironwood for strength so it doesn't break easily" she explained

"Your own hair?" She nodded "good, just don't let anyone else use it" she nodded

"That just leaves Yusuke, well guys looks we're going to have to wait" Genkai said irritated as the others got their wands from Ollivander as she plucked one of Yusuke's hairs and gave it to Ollivander

"I'll have one ready for him tomorrow" Ollivander said as he put away the hair.

Soon they were getting pets, Yusuke bought a mini gator, Keiko got a Raven and Botan got a cat, Nina however got a cuttlefish of all things. 


End file.
